


Coffee and Fish Princesses

by eternalsession



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first ever fanfic, I really hope I did it justice!<br/>If there's anything wrong with characterization, I'm sorry, I really did try<br/>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Fish Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat Vantas has been exchanging looks with a girl on the bus for a week now. She takes the relationship to the next level... a lot of next levels.

Karkat Vantas finally got off of work. It was a goddamn coffee shop. Nepeta said it wouldn't be too hard but you were literally sweating b-- uh. "Whatever, Vantas. Stop mentally complaining and just get your ass to the goddamn bus stop." He got his ass into gear and stepped on the bus. He took a headphone from his ear and paid the bus fare. He was greeted by a sly smirk from a person who he'd been exchanging looks with ever since he started riding this bus. He couldn't help but smile, and turned his gaze to the bus driver. "Uh, Mr.Vantas? You're short a dollar."

"Fuck." He thought. He didn't have another dollar. He turned to the girl and gave a sheepish smile, to which she returned to him a dollar. "I gotcha, Shouty."

"Shouty?" He thanked her and she went to her seat. He wanted to just move past her but immediately she grabbed him by the wrist and sat him down next to her. Great. Now he was forced to socialize. He forced a smile. "Uh, hey. I'm," he was cut short.

"Karkat Vantas. Everyone who goes to that coffee shop knows who you are. You shout a lot, Shouty."

He got into his natural groove. "It's under my goddamn jurisdiction if I want to fucking scream or not... kind of. I kind of have a loud voice to begin with." She giggled at his honesty, to which he got flustered. "Hey, I'm only being nice because you paid my fare! There was no way in hell i was about to walk three miles in the goddamn heat when I'm already sweating like fucking Tavros!" She laughed and ruffled his hair, to which his face turned red.

"Don't worry about it Shouty. I have extra money from tips," she said, lifting her glasses up revealing her beautiful tyrian purple eyes, and staring into Karkat's candy red eyes. "Speaking of extra stuff, do you want to come to my house? I heard about your predicament." She said with a wink.

"What the fuck are you talking about? What predicament?" He somehow managed to draw his gaze into her eyes away for a moment to ask this. Her eyes were like looking at space. He couldn't stop looking at them. He almost didn't want to blink, otherwise he might have missed a second of them. The fish-queen simply giggled and leaned in closer, caressing his face.

"The predicament where you were privelaged enough to spend a night at the Meenah Peixes' house." His lips curled into a smile, until he blasted himself into reality. What about Terezi? She was off with Gamzee. She ditched you for him, fuck her, it doesn't matter. What about Nepeta? He had no answer for that. He would tell her the morning after, sure. She was his moirail, after all. She wouldn't mind. Maybe he should text her right now? Fuck it.

"Sure, that's fine I guess. Why the fuck would you want a sweaty little shit like me in your area of living, though?" He inquired, flipping out his phone to text Nepeta. She took her hand off of his face and rested her head on her hand, then sighed with contempt, with a tinge of sadness.

"We're not so different, Shouty. Being at the nautical opposite ends of the spectrum entitles the same things." she said, her gaze shifting from him to his phone. The text he sent said: "Nepeta, something good might be happening for once! Wish me luck! " to which Karkat promptly pressed send. Being with Nepeta for a month has helped him be a little more optimistic.

"Loneliness?" He asked rhetorically. "I deal with that a lot. Even recently." He sighed. Meenah wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close to her bosom, then ran her fingers through his hair.

"There there, Karkat. I'm not like that, I promise." She said, in that sort of older-girl-reassuring voice that older girls have. He held out his pinky from under her arm, and said something muffled. Meenah giggled and locked her pinky with his. "Shore fin, Shouty." Karkat then sat up and smiled at her, with a tear still in his eye. She wiped it from his face and kissed his forehead, as if to seal a deal.

"Come on, Shouty. This is our stop." She said and stood up, walking out. When they got off the bus, they still had to walk another block to her house. She insisted it was nothing special, but he had other suspicions. Immediately, he slipped his hand into hers, lacing their fingers. This earned him a startled gasp and what he thought? was a squeal. Holy shit she was adorable. She led him by the hand to her house, and, like she said, was nothing special. She said it was called a "villa" but Karkat insisted that lowbloods didn't even have fucking hotels.

"Like what if I want to spend a fucking night out with a girl and I'm drunk as shit and can't drive? Oh the fuck well, Karkat Vantas is out of luck. What if my hive breaks and I'm stuck in the middle of gogdamn nowhere? Nope fuck you!" He said, kind of in a joking tone. He was kind of anxious. He's hanging out with the fucking Condesce for gog's sake. He couldn't help it. To his luck, she really liked him, as it would seem. She laughed at all his jokes, even the unfunny ones. Which is, to say, all of them. Nepeta would say she's a keeper. She's right.

"Well, get ready to behold my lovely house. It's only got one bedroom, so I hope you don't mind sharing." She inserted the key and opened the door to reveal a unified kitchen and living room space. Off the the side was a door leading to a rather large bedroom, and to the other side was a coat rack, a closet, and a half bathroom. Meenah simply through her stuff down and insisted that Karkat do the same. He agreed, but when she went into the bathroom he quickly organized everything, then went to take off his fur coat, and placed his shoes by the door. She came out of the bathroom to see him taking off his shirt to reveal a tanktop with the grey symbol of cancer on it. He wasn't very chisled, as in he wasn't like fucking Equius, but he was a slender type with defined abs and chest. Kind of like something you'd see out of a swimming anime. You know, if trolls had a need for such revolting colorful slop about a bunch of boys who want to fuck each other in a goddamn pool.

He was alerted to Meenah's presence by her squealing, though externally. He picked up on this and struck a sexy pose, earning another squeal. Meenah jumped at him and immediately started stroking his muscles in some sort of daze. "Meenah, stop it I'm not even that muscular."

"Exactly!!! How do you manage to be so hot and not look like a Hoofbeast worshipper?"

"I dunno. Can I get a shower now?" She seemed upset, then her frown curled into a smile. "Shore fin, Shouty. It's in that bathroom. Need any underwear?"

"If you're suggesting I wear panties, you can shove that theory up your ass." She held up a pair that was obviously hers.

"The offer always stands," she said, waving them in front of his face. He got flustered and shoved the underwear from his face. "You're saying you won't wear my underwear? I'm hurt, Shouty."

"Damn right I am. I'm not fucking wearing dirty underwear. I might consider wearing those out of affection, maybe, but not unless they're clean."

"That's all the fun, Shoutyyyyyyyyyyy!" she complained.

"I don't know whether or not to be flattered or otherwise at this point." He slipped off his pants and tanktop, and walked to her room to grab a towel, then marched into the bathroom.

\----------------------

To his luck, Meenah didn't walk in on him taking a shower. Nepeta said not to fuck on the first date. Regardless, they were going to anyway. They had to sleep in the same bed. He walked out of the bathroom with the towel around his neck and only his underwear. Meenah shouted from her bedroom, sitting in only a bra and underwear.

"I have a spare bed if you don't want to share the bed with me, Shouty." She took off her glasses, and set them on the nightstand. Karkat simply got in next to her and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"I hope you don't mind me in your bed then," he smiled and rested his head on the back of hers. "I think I kinda like you, Meenah."

She squealed and he felt her get hotter all over, then she turned over and kissed him on the lips. "I think I kinda like you too, Karkat."

He liked that. She didn't usually call him by his name, but he liked the way his name felt on her lips.


End file.
